


Hers

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doubts his worth.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading angelus2hot (LJ)'s "All Is Right With His World" I wondered if I could write a story in 100 words...  
> Turns out that, no...I can't LOL. Even viscously hacking into it, I can't get below 101!
> 
> I love the idea of a soldier who sees himself as anything but beautiful and unable to be loved, that he thinks he's too damaged, too broken and scarred to give what someone needs. Then he sees his lover, or the person he hopes to make his lover, sees into their heart through their eyes and understands in his soul that he is loved. Loved for who he is, who he can be; that his trials only stand to give character and strength to the man he is and in no way detract or repulse the right person for him.

The lakeside is deserted but he snags a park bench for them anyway. He spots her walking towards him, a secretive smile curving her lips; a soft breeze teasing her curls. John stands, it's only polite. He feels uncertain, nervous almost; it's been too long since they've spoken or been close enough to touch. 

He's altered; more damaged than when they last met? Will she want out? He pictures an email's 'Dear John' subject line. She's two feet from him; his fears evaporate like the mists of M7-J849.

It's in her eyes; damaged, scarred or broken...he will always be hers.


End file.
